


Colors

by shadowfaerieammy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, tomato baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfaerieammy/pseuds/shadowfaerieammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an artist, the worst thing in the world is to run out of materials. How can an artist make art without the clay or sketching paper they need?<br/>In Nathanael’s case, color pencils are what he never seems to have enough of. Thankfully, Nathanael has a very kind designer friend who is always prepared for a spark of inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic in response to a request on tumblr from user angel-gidget. On tumblr it's in three separate parts but on here I'm posting all three parts in one chapter for easy reading. Enjoy!

**The First Time Nathanael Borrows A Pencil**

Nathanael is so engrossed in his drawing that he doesn’t realize the deficient state of his color pencil till the wood rubs shrieking on the paper. The dark blue color pencil, a particular favorite due to two special ladies, has been reduced to an inch long stub.

The drawing, an enamored depiction of Marinette this morning when she stood up against Chloe yet again, is pathetically unfinished with only a singular pigtail shaded. To make matters worse, it’s only the first period of the day. The break between classes isn’t enough time to go to the store and the lunch period is so far away. He ponders on the list of students he knows carry color pencils.

At the top of that list is his muse.

The remainder of first period is spent debating whether or not to ask her. It’s the perfect chance to talk to her but he’s so shy. He doesn’t want to bother her, but that’s an excuse. Marinette is too kind and compassionate, so she would gladly help him without a second thought.

When the break between classes comes, Nathanael makes his move. He stumbles up to her as fast as he can without tripping, face burning redder than his hair.  


Alya notices him first. She pauses their conversation and points behind Mari’s shoulder to Nath.

Marinette turns, smiling dazzlingly. Nathanael momentarily forgets how to speak.

“H-hi Marinette.”

“Hi Nathanael! What’s up?”

He holds out the stub of a color pencil for Marinette to see. “Do you have a color pencil like this that I can borrow?”

Marinette reaches into her bag, shuffling through it and pulling out a handful of pencils. She plucks out the navy one and hands it to the artist, “Here you go!”

Nath takes the pencil with burning cheeks. “Thanks Marinette. I’ll return it during lunch.”

She replies with another smile, wide and sweet. “Anytime.”

 

**Many Borrowings Later**

Today is the day that Nathanael regrets his habit of borrowing color pencils from Marinette. Usually she isn’t using them and they’re in her bag or she is working on designs. This is the first time he walks up to her while she is doing an actual drawing.

He’s working on his Ladybug comic in class today. He vowed to finish the colored pages by the end of the day but he seems to run out of a different color pencil every period. Red, pink,blue, Now he needs a tanned yellow, specifically for Chat Noir’s hair. The feline has appeared so many times in the comic that the pencil has been reduced to a pathetic stub.

Nathanael approaches Marinette’s desk during break, the third time today although Marinette doesn’t seem to mind.

This time, Marinette is hunched over her sketchbook scribbling away. She doesn’t notice the boy beside her until he mumbles a hello, causing her to jump and send a streak through her drawing.

“Sorry Marinette! I didn’t mean to startle you!” He gaze falls to her sketchbook, the page marred by a thick golden streak.

The drawing is lovely, sharp lines and soft colors, but the image depicted makes Nathanael’s heart ache. The boy gazing up at him has green eyes and styled blonde hair, the perfect prince. Marinette’s perfect prince.

Instead of asking Marinette for another color pencil, he returns every one he has borrowed.

“Thank you for letting me borrow these,” he says, voice strained.

Marinette takes the pencils from him with a look of confusion. “You’re done with them?”

“I don’t need them anymore.” Nathanael walks away, shoulders drawn in. He wants more than anything to disappear.

How could he ever think he could compete with Adrien Agreste for Marinette’s affection? Adrien is brave and rich and attractive. Nathanael is just an overripe tomato with a sketchbook. In comparison he has nothing to offer her.

Nathanael sulks for the remainder of the day and a certain designer notices. Throughout the day she casts worried glances towards him, though it is hardly inconspicuous since she sits in the front of the classroom and he sits in the back. Even she notices that Nathanael doesn’t pick up a pencil for the rest of the day.

 

**Marinette ******

It’s been weeks since Nathanael last spoke to Marinette. He still draws in his free time, but not at school. Never at school. During classes he takes vigorous notes, desperately ignoring the sight of the girl in the second row. The seating arrangement he once was thankful for now feels like a curse. Seeing her makes his heart ache.

Marinette notices his avoidance. Nathanael used to approach her at least once a week but now he refuses to even look her way. It hurts. She doesn’t know what made him so avoidant but she misses her friend.

Lost in her thoughts, she draws the red-headed boy. The pencil sketch smiling up at her gives her a brilliant idea.

She only has to wait ten minutes till break. She clutches her sketchbook tightly to her chest, heartbeat causing the paper to shake. Nathanael doesn’t look up when she approaches his desk.

“Hi Nathanael,” she says softly, her smile warm and inviting. “I have a favor to ask.”

For the first time in weeks Nathanael looks at Marinette. His eyes widen and cheeks flush when she flips the sketchbook to face him.

“Can I borrow some color pencils?”

Nathanael smiles and takes out his pencil case. “Sure, Marinette. Anytime.”


End file.
